Never Walk Away
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: This is a little something that I had bouncing around in my head for a while, I dont know if it came out the way I wanted it to though. The song is Never Walk Away off of journey's new album Revalaion. please R&R!


**A/N; hello again guys. Not much to say; this is really a ficlet I think, more than a story. This is dedicated to RenaYumi.**

**Hope you enjoy it love!**

_So young in love  
they couldn't wait  
Said their vows  
just to run away  
Suddenly, they felt their lives had changed  
_

Yumi walked slowly down the aisle. She looked through the veil that covered her face and couldn't help but smile at the man waiting for her. She and Ulrich had planned this day for almost a year.

He father held her arm tightly still afraid of letting her go. He still objected to the marriage, he reasons were many and imaginative. He simply couldn't se her soon to be husband as she did.

Even thought they had known each other for years, and owed their lives to each other several times over their respective parents didn't want this to take place; they were too young, they were rushing into this.

_  
They believed their hearts  
were strong  
Just to find  
they couldn't get along  
They didn't care  
it slowly comes undone  
_

The honey moon was magical. Something neither of them could ever hope to forget. They toured most of the European continent. No expense was sparred by either of the newlywed's families. They wanted them to be happy, even if they disapproved.

But then, as soon as it had started, it was over. They found a place not far from where they had lived as teens and settled down. The cracks in their love began to appear not long after.

It was small things at first, they simply couldn't agree. But it soon spiraled from there. After a year Yumi wanted to have a child, a son, Ulrich wanted to wait, not yet sure they were ready for the responsibility.

They agreed to drop the topic for a while. But Yumi didn't want to wait. Angry words were said. Both of them regretted what they said, but the damage was done. That night Yumi packed her bags and left to stay with a friend.__

Will she go or will she stay  
Pull herself through one more day  
Don't give up  
Never Walk Away  
Love's a promise that he made  
In his heart it still remains  
Don't give up  
Never Walk away 

When she awoke the next day she had a message on her voice mail. She threw her phone away from herself and tried to go about her day but she just couldn't. It nagged at her, the unheard message, whatever it was, though she secretly feared what was waiting for her.

Finally after hours of trying to keep the message from her mind she caved in. she opened her phone and selected her voice mail. Ulrich's voice sent shivers down her spine as she listened to him speak.

The message went on for quite a while but at the end was three words that stuck out amongst all the others; "I love you." Those three simple words made her reset the recording and listen to it again.__

Had to meet somewhere half way  
Heart to heart  
Face to face  
Compromise the price they had to pay  
Cared enough to stand her ground  
Screamed and shouted 'til the walls came down  
Won the fight  
Still a brand new day  


Yumi stood on the doorstep of their home. Ulrich threw the door open before she had a chance to even set down her bags. Ulrich swept her up in a massive hug and drew her inside before she had a chance to speak.

"I missed you Yumi, love. Can we never do that again?"

"I hope not Ulrich, I shouldn't have done that, it was silly of me." Ulrich smiled and she couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm glad this is all behind us Yumi." Something in his tone rankled Yumi, like he thought he had won something.

"what do you mean?"

"I… well that is to say, aren't we over the kids thing?"

"No, we most certainly are not! I want a son Ulrich, this is what I want!"

"This is something we have to decide as a couple Yumi… I don't think we're ready for this!"

"How could we not be ready for this? After what we had to go through when we were kids, barely even children! Can't we at least try?"__

Will she go or will she stay  
Pull herself through one more day  
Don't give up  
Never Walk Away  
Love's a promise that he made  
In his heart it still remains  
Don't give up  
Never Walk Away 

Ulrich stood stunned in the middle of the living room, Yumi stood across from him, if things kept p like this they would most likely spend even more time avoiding each other. Desperate to avoid escalating the argument into a full on fight Ulrich had no choice to relent. He agreed to try, after all what was the worst that could happen? Only the one thing Ulrich was truly afraid of.

Yumi dropped tiredly into a chair; "you promise? We'll try as soon as we can?"

Ulrich nodded, he couldn't say no to Yumi for ever, and she was right anyway, after all hadn't they been through worse things?

_Will she go or will she stay  
Pull herself through one more day  
Don't give up  
Never Walk Away  
Love's a promise that he made  
In his heart it still remains  
Don't give up  
Never Walk Away  
_

"I vowed to love you Yumi, no matter what. If this is something you want then what else is there for me to do than whatever I can to help you?" he smiled and sat next to Yumi on the are of the chair.

Yumi flashed a smile at him and kissed his cheek. "You should know that I always get my way in the end Ulrich." Ulrich kissed the top of her head and got up; "how about some lunch? And then we could get to work on your project unless you want to leave it for a while?" he asked almost hopefully as he headed towards the kitchen.

"That is something I never walk away from Ulrich. Ever."

_  
Never Walk Away  
Oh, Oh _

_Never Walk Away_


End file.
